I'll be home by Christmas
by CommanderGreya
Summary: Modern AU When Astrid gets back from her tour of duty, things don't go like she expected. Christmas-special. Cover image by Ernest Gillman of Brodin Studios.


**I'll be Home by Christmas**

**"Hope is merely the fear of death."**

* * *

**Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan | 1712 hours, local time**

The sun hung low in the sky, coloring the mountains on the horizon in an orange glow. The lack of clouds for miles and snow would not let you believe that it was winter on the other side of the globe.

Corporal Astrid Hofferson could not help her smile, as she walked accross the tarmac of the airfield. After her one year long tour of duty in the sands of Afghanistan she could finally return home. She boarded the C-5 Galaxy transport aircraft and sat down in one of the cramped seats. Astrid lost track of time, but eventually, she could hear the engines roar and felt being pressed into the seat. She watched the airfield and the surrounding landscape gradually disappear and took a last look at this country to say goodbye, for now, while the plane chased after the setting sun.

She let memories wash over her, good and bad ones, and suddenly found herself thinking about home. Her family, her friends and her fiancée would all be surprised, because of her early return. Before she left, she had promised him that she would come home for christmas.

Astrid reminisced her relationship with Hiccup and stared at the starry night sky, while they crossed the Atlantic. They had started dating in High School, when she confessed her feelings for her childhood friend and five years later Hiccup had proposed to her. They went through everything together, since they could remember. She took a last glance at the moon, while absentmindedly toucher her silver engagement ring, which gleamed in the moonlight.

* * *

**Berk City, Barbaric Archipelago | 1217 hours, local time**

"Berk Metro Unit 29 is 10-41 and 10-8."

"Copy that, Unit 29 is on duty and ready for calls. Have a safe shift."

Officer Hiccup Haddock did not know how much the dispatcher was mistaken, as he started his 2018 Dodge Charger pursuit and drove out of the police station's parking lot.

* * *

He was stopped at a traffic light, a few blocks from the city centre, when he heard the faint sound of shooting, dampened by the car's windows. The radio went off immediately.

"Metro 55, I'm hearing shots fired near the town hall!"

"Metro 202, I'm on Great Hall Plaza, civillians are running away from the town hall. Sounds like automatic gunfire and multiple gunmen. There's- ah!"

Hiccup's radio made three loud beeps, the sound of an officer pressing the panic button. He quickly turned his lights and sirens on and with screeching tires, sped towards Great Hall Plaza.

'_This is bad, really bad. It's two days before Christmas and a lot of people are_ around.', he thought, while speeding through the busy streets.

"Attention all units, channel is held, Signal 100 is in effect. We have reports of a terrorist attack on Great Hall Plaza, in front of the town hall. Suspects are armed with automatic weapons and highly dangerous. All available units, respond. I repeat, this is an all-call, every unit in the greater Berk area respond immediately."

Hiccup had barely stopped his car, before he was out and opened his car's trunk. A myriad of sirens wailed in the distance, as he grabbed the AR-15 from the weapons rack and reached for the heavier ballistic vest. He glanced at the silver ring on his right hand and then closed the trunk.

"Metro 29 is 10-23." That was the last thing anyone heard from Officer Hiccup Haddock that day.

* * *

**Berk International Airport, Barbaric Archipelago | 0340 hours, local time  
**

Astrid had lost track of time, somewhen on the flight but felt relieved when she caught sight of Berk Airport. She was so glad to be home, seeing familiar people and recognizeable sights, where a tall blonde, blue eyed woman did not stand out like a sore thumb. She did not notice the many heavily armed police officers or the somewhat gloomy mood around her, nor did she remember to turn her phone on.

She called a cab, told the driver the address and sat down in the back seat.

"Where'd ya come from lass?", the taxi driver asked, when they stopped at an intersection. He was a somewhat portly man with a thick beard and brown hair. He had obviously noticed her uniform.

"Afghanistan."

"Ah, my son served there too. 3rd Infantry Division. And you?"

Astrid looked up and saw green eyes watch her through the rearview mirror. She shot him a small smile and answered: "1st Airborne Guard Regiment."

The driver's eyes went wide at the mention of Berk's most elite Special Forces unit. "A dragon rider, ey? You would've gotten along well with him, I can tell."

"What's his name?"

"His name is- was Gustav. Gustav Larson."

It was Astrid's turn to be surprised.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I was there when- when he passed away. We came to his squad's aid, they were pinned down. We gave these insurgents hell after that."

The taxi came to a halt and Astrid realized, that they had arrived.

"What's yer name lass?"

"Astrid."

"Thank you, Astrid, for everything."

She paid him and then walked towards Hiccup's parents' house. It was not the first death she had witnessed, nor would it be the last one. Death was part of her job.

* * *

When she reached the front door, she fumbled for the keys in one of her cargo pockets and then proceeded to try a few keys. It had been a while since she had to use her keys.

No sooner than she entered the house and walked some steps through the dark hall, someone tried to grab her from behind. The person, however did not account for his target to be a member of Berk's Airborne Guard and Astrid quickly headbutted the assilant. Before the person could resist any further she turned around and rammed her knee into the attacker's crotch. When the lights went on Astrid had the man in a chokehold, her biceps pressing into his adam's apple and a knee in his back.

"Astrid! It's you!", someone shouted. Only now did she realise that the man desperately tapping her forearm was, in fact Snotlout Jorgenson, a BPD officer and her fiancèe's cousin. She released him, stood up and looked around the entry hall. There were Hiccups parents, Stoick, also the Governor of Berk and Valka, their friends Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but also several police officers.

"Okay, what's going on here and where's Hiccup?", Astrid demanded to know.

They filled her in on everything that had happend. The told her about the terrorist attack on Greeat Hall Plaza, a group of extremists, who were against the Barbaric Archipelago Union's recent involvement in foreign conflicts and how Hiccup had been one of the first officers on scene. He was severely wounded in an explosion that killed a dozen people and had to undergo multiple surgeries.

* * *

**University of Raven's Point Medical Centre, Barbaric Archipelago | 1356 hours, local time  
**

After an eternity of waiting, the doctors finally told them that Hiccup was awake and allowed visitors. Astrid, still in her uniform stormed through the door, which was guarded by a BPD officer and ran up to Hiccups bed. Stoick kept everyone else outside, giving the couple their deserved privacy.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid.", Hiccup breathed out while his fiancée enveloped him in a fierce hug.

Blue met green, as he glanced up at her and their eyes locked. He raised his arm to the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"You came.", he whispered after they broke apart, his voice a little hoarse.

"Of course I came, I promised I'd be back for Christmas after all."

"Yeah, you promised.", Hiccup smiled a little.

"Next time, you're the one to promise me to be back for Christmas.", she smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Okay, a Christmas special from me as well. **

**I wish you happy holidays and a good start into the new decade! ****Thank you to everyone who has supported me the past year!**

**Police 10 Codes**

**10-41: Beginning Tour of Duty**

****10-8:** In Service**

**10-23: Arrived at Scene**

**Signal 100: Only important Radio Traffic**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal! Until next time!**

**-Eric**


End file.
